Lovely Family
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Daehyun bahagia dengan hidupnya. Bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya dan bidadari cantiknya. Sudah cukup. Daehyun tidak butuh yang lebih dari ini./OOC/Genderswitch Fiction/Typo(s)/Don'tLike so Don't Read EXO-BAP-BTS/DaeBaek with little TaeTae a.k.a Kim Taehyung


**Lovely Family**

**Cast : **

**Jung Daehyun **

**Kim Taehyung**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**[BAP-EXO-BTS]**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Daehyun bahagia dengan hidupnya. Bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya dan bidadari cantiknya. Sudah cukup. Daehyun tidak butuh yang lebih dari ini. **

**Warning ! OOC, Genderswitch Fiction, Typo(s).**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Don't Like so Don't Read. **

**It's Hyun's Family.**

**Hope You Like it guyss**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun menghentikan mobil sport miliknya. Dengan memasang senyum tampan miliknya, ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan langkah yang ringan ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Bertepatan dengan itu, semua mata yang ada di sekitar sana pun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Daehyun. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada namja itu?

Jung Daehyun, pengusaha muda yang tampan. Dia baru saja menginjak usia 27 tahun, namun ia sudah bisa hidup dengan mapan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Wajahnya yang karismatik dan penuh pesona. Belum lagi senyum manis yang selalu tersungging di bibir tebalnya. Semua wanita pasti langsung jatuh pada pesona menawan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Mungkin kalau di lihat sekilas, Daehyun layaknya anak muda yang masih menikmati hari-hari indahnya. Namun jangan salah, Daehyun adalah pria berkeluarga yang telah memiliki seorang putra. Jagoan kecil kesayangannya.

"Appa..."

Yupps... ini dia.

Bocah cilik berumur 5 tahun itu berlarian ke arah Daehyun sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Daehyun pun dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan hangat yang akan di berikan anak kesayangannya.

Dia adalah Jung Taehyung. Emas berharga milik Jung Daehyun. Buah cintanya dengan istri yang telah ia nikahi 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ahaha... Jagoan kesayangan Appa." Kata Daehyun dengan riang. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya lalu sesekali mengecup pipi tembam sang anak.

"Hihihi ... Appa geli." Rengek Taehyung sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Appanya.

Melihat penolakan dari putranya itu, Daehyun pun berpura-pura memasang wajah merajuknya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Appa lucu sekali." Ujar Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi Appanya.

"TaeTae belum poppo Appa ya. Appa kesal." Rajuk Daehyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil putranya. Taehyung pun tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi sang Appa. Memberikan satu kecupan sayang di sana.

Setelah itu, Daehyun pun tertawa riang lalu semakin erat memeluk putranya lalu balas mengecup pipi tembam itu berkali-kali.

Siapapun yang melihat interaksi antara Appa dan anak itupun pastinya tidak kuasa untuk menahan senyum.

Para wanita yang melihat sikap kekanakan namun hangat dari Daehyun pun tersenyum melihatnya. Hah... ingin sekali mereka bisa memiliki suami seperti itu.

"Ayo kita makan siang." Ujar Daehyun pada putranya.

"TaeTae mau es krim, Appa." Pinta Taehyung manja.

"Boleh. Tapi setelah makan siang ne? Eomma akan marah kalau Appa memberimu es krim sebelum makan siang."

"Oke deh, Appa. TaeTae juga tidak mau melihat wajah galak Eomma." kata Taehyung sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah Eommanya kalau sedang kesal.

"Eumm... Eommamu tidak akan seperti bidadari lagi kalau sudah marah." Daehyun menambahkan.

Tidak lama, kedua Appa-Anak itupun kembali tertawa. Mereka pasti akan kena amuk kalau sampai sang objek yang tadi di bicarakan mendengar obrolan mereka.

Lalu Daehyun pun melangkah menuju mobil sport miliknya yang tadi di parkir di depan sekolah Taehyung. Masih dengan Taehyung yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Yaahh... meskipun sedikit berat namun Daehyun tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan untuk menggendong putra kesayangannya.

.

.

"Mashita." Taehyung makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali Daehyun mengusap sudut bibir anaknya yang penuh saus. Ia tersenyum senang melihat putranya yang terus bertumbuh. Bahkan tidak terasa sekarang Taehyung sudah berumur 5 tahun.

Daehyun merasa sangat senang. Meskipun dirinya harus di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang penat, namun ia memiliki istri yang super sabar dan penuh kasih.

Iya, istri seorang Jung Daehyun. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Baekhyun. Wanita bertubuh mungil yang selalu berada di sisinya hingga saat ini.

Mereka bersama-sama membesarkan Taehyung hingga sebesar ini. Tanpa ada bantuan seorang pengurus ataupun babysitter. Dan inilah hasilnya, putra kesayangannya mereka bisa tumbuh dengan sehat hingga saat ini.

Kalau teringat Baekhyun, Daehyun jadi merasa rindu pada istrinya. Kira-kira apa yang sedang istrinya lakukan saat ini? Apa dia juga sedang makan siang seperti dirinya dan Taehyung. Hahh... andai istrinya ada di sini. Ada di sampingnya dan Taehyung. Mungkin akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Makan yang banyak ne?"

Daehyun mengacak gemas rambut putranya.

"Nde Appa."

Daehyun merogoh sakunya yang terasa bergetar. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Daehyun langsung menekan layar touchscreen tersebut. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaannya.

Ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

_**From : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Chagiya, Apa kau sudah menjemput TaeTae ?**_

Dan isinya pun sudah bisa di tebak oleh Daehyun. Dengan cepat ia pun membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Sudah. Dia bahkan sedang makan dengan lahap sekarang. **_

Setelah membalas pesannya, Daehyun kembali melihat putranya. Lalu terbesit ide jahil dalam benaknya.

Pria tampan itu kembali meraih ponselnya lalu menekan aplikasi kamera. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Taehyung.

Dan KLIK ! Satu gambar Taehyung yang tengah makan dengan lahap berhasil di dapatkannya. Namja tampan itupun mengirimkan foto tersebut pada istrinya. Mungkin saja foto ini bisa membuat istri yang sangat di cintainya itu tersenyum diam-diam.

Daehyun tersenyum—lagi—ketika ia merasa ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_**From : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Bodoh! Taehyung akan ngambek kalau dia tahu kau mengambil gambarnya. **_

_** Tapi ...**_

_** Putraku terlihat lucu sekali. Ah! aku merindukannya.**_

__Daehyun sedikit cemberut ketika membaca isi pesan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia memberikan balasan pesan.

_**To : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Tidak akan selama dia tidak tahu. **_

_** Hey... 'Putramu' ? dia putra kita. Hanya merindukannya? Kau tak merindukanku? Aku kecewa.**_

"Appa..."

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum menatap putranya.

"Ne, apa yang kau inginkan TaeTae?" tanya Daehyun pengertian.

"TaeTae ingin susu strawberry lagi."

"Baiklah. Akan Appa pesankan." Daehyun pun beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak lupa ia melakukan satu aktifitas jahil yaitu mengecup pipi tembam Taehyung. Hal ini sukses membuat bocah itu cemberut tapi tidak protes apapun. Taehyung justru lebih memilih untuk kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sibuk memesan apa yang di inginkan Taehyung, Daehyun pun lupa dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak lagi mengecek pesan masuk di sana. padahal ada satu pesan baru dari Baekhyun yang isinya ;

_**From : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Ya, dia putra kita.**_

_** Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, suamiku yang bodoh. Jaga putra kita baik-baik ya sampai aku pulang. Saranghae.**_

.

.

"Cha! Kita sampai." Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kini ia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim sederhana yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

Dengan semangat Taehyung pun turun dari mobil Appanya lalu berlari mendekati kedai es krim tersebut. Dengan ramah ia pun menyapa sang pemilik kedai.

"Annyeonghasseo Ahjussi."

"ah! TaeTae kau ingin es krim?" tanya paman pemilik kedai es krim tersebut. Dia memang sudah sangat mengenal Taehyung. Karena nyaris setiap hari, anak itu akan datang ke kedainya. Entah bersama sang Appa ataupun sang Eomma.

"Eumm... TaeTae mau es krim strawberry jumbo." Ujar Taehyung dengan tingkah imutnya.

Daehyun yang sudah berada di dekat putranya pun dengan gemas mengacak rambut putranya.

"Kajja TaeTae." Daehyun menarik tangan putranya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sekitar kedai tersebut.

Taehyung menggerakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang menggantung di kursi. Sesekali ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mata kecil Taehyung pun terhenti pada sebuah box telepon.

"Appa..." Panggil Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Appanya.

Daehyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang buah hati.

"Ada apa TaeTae?"

"TaeTae kangen Eomma." rengek TaeTae.

"Appa juga." Balas Daehyun.

"Ayo kita telpon Eomma, Appa." Ajak Taehyung.

"Baiklah." Lalu Daehyun pun merogoh sakunya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika tidak mendapati ponselnya. Ah! sepertinya tertinggal di mobil.

"Seperti ponsel Appa ada di mobil. Appa ambil—"

"Tidak usah Appa."

"Wae?"

"Kita telpon lewat telepon umum itu saja." Taehyung menunjuk box telepon yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Daehyun pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan putranya. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Taehyung. Apapun pasti akan Daehyun berikan.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan uang coin lalu menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah di hafalnya luar kepala. Daehyun pun meraih gagang telepon dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

_**"Yeoboseyo..."**_

__"Eomma !"

Daehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya. Ia menggendong Taehyung agar anaknya itu lebih mudah. Mengingat tali gagang telepon yang tidak terlalu panjang.

_** "Astaga TaeTae. Tidak perlu berteriak, oke?"**_

__"Eomma bogoshipo."__

_** "Nado chagiya. Tapi ini nomor siapa?"**_

__"Hihihi... Appa bodoh. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil. Karena itu kami menelpon Eomma dari box telepon."

Daehyun mengernyit tidak suka ketika anaknya sedang mengejek dirinya. Tapi ia tahu kalau Taehyung tidak sungguh-sungguh.

_** "Hahaha... Appamu memang bodoh. Kalian belum pulang?"**_

"Belum. Kami ingin makan es krim, Eomma."

_**"Jinjja? Hahh... karena Eomma ada di sini jadi tidak bisa menemani TaeTae makan es krim. Maafkan Eomma, Ne?" **_

"Ne Eomma. nanti kalau Eomma sudah pulang, kita harus makan es krim bertiga, Otte?"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar kata demi kata yang Taehyung ucapkan. Hahh... dia jadi semakin merindukan istrinya itu.

_** "Ne Chagiya. Mungkin besok Eomma sudah bisa pulang. Kondisi Haelmonimu sudah membaik di sini. Tunggu Eomma ne?"**_

"Ne."

_**"Sudah dulu ya Chagiya. Eomma harus menemui Harabojimu. Sampai jumpa."**_

__"Sampai jumpa, Eomma."

"Sudah?" tanya Daehyun memastikan. Ia menerima gagang telepon yang di sodorkan Taehyung lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Eum..." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Eommamu tidak ingin berbicara dengan Appa?"

"Tidak. Eomma bilang Appa bodoh. Hemm... pasti Eomma tidak merindukan Appa." Ejek Taehyung jahil.

"Yak! Anak nakal. Eommamu pasti merindukan Appa."

"Mungkin. Tapi hanya sedikit karena Eomma lebih merindukan TaeTae."

"Ya!"

Daehyun ingin melanjutkan acara debatnya dengan Taehyung namun sayangnya sudah ada beberapa pria di luar yang mengantri. Bahkan pria yang paling depan sudah mengetuk pintu box telepon. dia pasti mengira kalau Daehyun dan Taehyung sudah selesai. Dan memang begitu adanya.

Daehyun pun menurunkan Taehyung lalu sambil menggandeng tangan putranya, mereka keluar bersama-sama. Sesekali Daehyun membungkuk pada pria-pria yang sedang mengantri tadi. Tidak enak hati karena terlalu lama di dalam.

Mereka pun kembali ke kedai es krim tadi dan mengambil pesanan es krim kesukaan Taehyung.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Daehyun langsung membawa Taehyung yang tertidur ke kamar putra kecilnya. Dengan sabar, ia melepaskan satu persatu barang yang melekat pada tubuh putranya.

Dari sepatu, kaos kaki, lalu tas ransel. Ia pun mulai melepaskan kemeja sekolah dan celana yang di kenakan putranya.

Setelah selesai, Daehyun melangkah keluar dari kamar Taehyung menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil sebaskom air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh putranya. Setidaknya, hal ini ia lakukan agar putranya dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Meski ia seorang pria dan berstatus sebagai Appa, namun Daehyun sudah tidak asing lagi dalam pekerjaan mengurus Taehyung. Memandikan, menyiapkan makanan—ketika Baekhyun tidak ada—, membantu mengerjakan tugas, sampai cara untuk mengembalikan mood Taehyung yang sedang buruk. Daehyun tahu segalanya. Dan semua itu ia dan Baekhyun lakukan bersama-sama.

Sungguh! Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

Dengan telaten Daehyun membersihkan setiap sisi tubuh Taehyung. Setelah selesai, Daehyun pun memasangkan piyama bergambar pororo pada putranya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung agar merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Daehyun mengecup kening putranya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Lalu kini gantian ia membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Daehyun beranjak berdiri lalu sedikit merenggangkan tubuh-tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit letih. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantornya, lalu menjemput Taehyung di sekolah, sampai menemani segala hal yang Taehyung ingin lakukan sampai sore ini. cukup menguras tenaga Daehyun.

Memang sudah 2 hari Baekhyun pergi ke Busan. Karena itulah, Daehyun pun jadi hanya bekerja setengah hari—mengingat dirinya adalah direktur perusahaan jadi bukan masalah—lalu menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk Taehyung. Lalu ketika Taehyung sudah tidur, maka Daehyun akan mulai kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun pekerjaan yang dimilikinya, Taehyung tetaplah yang terpenting.

.

.

Daehyun melepas kacamata baca yang sejak tadi di kenakannya. Ia mengurut keningnya yang terasa sedikit pening. Mungkin efek karena terlalu lama berada di depan laptop.

Ia pun beralih untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Tepat pukul 11 malam. Mungkin ini saatnya dia untuk beristirahat.

Daehyun pun menutup semua aplikasi dan data yang tadi di bukanya lalu mematikan laptopnya. Dengan sangat perlahan, Daehyun beranjak dari ranjang yang di dudukinya. Takut-takut kalau jagoan kesayangannya terganggu.

Memang Daehyun memiliki ruang kerjanya sendiri, namun di saat seperti ini, ia lebih suka bekerja di kamar putranya sekaligus menemani Taehyung. Takut-takut kalau anak itu terbangun di malam hari. Bisa repot kan dia kalau sampai Taehyung menangis karena merindukan Baekhyun. meskipun Daehyun bisa di katakan sebagai Appa yang hebat, namun untuk urusan menenangkan Taehyung yang sedang menangis, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa. Hahh... untuk hal ini, Daehyun merasa sedikit iri pada istrinya.

Daehyun meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja belajar Taehyung, begitu juga berkas-berkas filenya yang tadi masih tertinggal di ranjang.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, Daehyun pun kembali ke ranjang. Ia membaringkan tubuh penatnya tepat di samping Taehyung. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tenang putranya yang sedang terlelap. Selelah apapun dirinya, namun begitu melihat Taehyung maka rasa penat itu hilang semua. Taehyung bagaikan energi terkuat yang ia miliki.

"Jagoan kecil Appa." Daehyun mencium kening putranya. "Kalau sudah besar, kau harus menjadi orang hebat, ne? Appa menyayangimu."

Lalu Daehyun mematikan lampu di kamarnya. Daehyun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil putranya.

Tidak lama, pria itupun terlelap menyusul putranya ke alam mimpi.

Sepertinya, ketika kau dewasa nanti kau harus menjadi anak yang hebat dan berbakti Taehyung-ah. Kau lihat kan sebesar apa cinta Appamu. Jangan pernah kecewakan dia. ^_^

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Scene :**

Baekhyun turun dari taksi lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada sang sopir. Lalu dia berbalik dan tersenyum memandang rumah kokoh yang sudah ia tinggali selama bertahun-tahun bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Rasa rindu yang sudah membuncah, membuatnya sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Suami dan putranya.

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Dia memang selalu membawa kunci cadangan jika ia berpergian jauh.

Ketika pintu terbuka, yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanyalah suasana sepi tanpa ada sambutan apapun. sudah bisa di pastikan kalau dua orang yang di rindukannya masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Taehyung—putranya.

Kamar dengan corak warna biru dan penuh dengan gambar mobil tersebut membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia pun melihat ke arah ranjang dan mendapati dua laki-laki berbeda usia yang masih terlelap dengan begitu tenangnya.

Mereka bahkan tidak terusik sama sekali ketika Baekhyun mendekati jendela dan membuka tirai jendela tersebut. Membuat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun pun melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia mengelus kening putra kesayangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sana. Mengecup rindu putra yang paling di kasihinya.

lalu Baekhyun beralih pada Daehyun. Wajah suaminya itu terlihat sedikit pucat. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan suaminya itu terlalu lama.

Suaminya itu pasti kelelahan karena harus bekerja dan mengurus Taehyung sekaligus.

Tadi pun Baekhyun bisa lihat laptop dan berkas-berkas pekerjaan Daehyun yang menumpuk di meja Taehyung. Lalu suaminya ini pun lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar putranya. Padahal kasur Taehyung tidak terlalu besar dan pasti terasa sempit kalau di isi dua orang.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak habis pikir. namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun jadi merasa bangga pada suaminya ini. Suami yang penuh tanggung jawab seperti Daehyun adalah suami terhebat sepanjang masa.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tebal suaminya. Lalu ia mengelus wajah tampan suaminya.

**Grepp...**

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika ada tangan yang meraih tangannya. Ternyata Daehyun sudah bangun.

"Kenapa hanya sekilas, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu." Daehyun membuka matanya lalu mengucapkan satu kalimat tadi dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Pria itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat lucu.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rajukan suaminya.

Wanita itu pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium suami manjanya itu. Mungkin Daehyun akan terlihat sangat dewasa ketika bersama Taehyung, namun akan lain ceritanya jika ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun. Maka sikap manja Taehyung akan menular pada Daehyun juga.

Kedua pasang suami istri itu tetap saling berciuman mesra satu sama lain. Saling melumat bibir sang lawan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

"Eomma..."

Baekhyun dan Daehyun terkejut bukan main. Tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas seketika. Daehyun jadi merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika bibir Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menempel pada bibirnya.

"TaeTae..." Baekhyun beralih pada putranya yang baru bangun itu. Terlihat Taehyung sedang menggosok matanya—dan hal ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung pun langsung mendudukan tubuh mungilnya. Ia menatap Eommanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Eomma bogoshipo..." Terlihat mata Taehyung yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru Baekhyun langsung memeluk putranya itu. "TaeTae kangen Eomma."

Taehyung memeluk Eommanya dengan begitu erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Nado, TaeTae."

Daehyun yang melihat itupun tersenyum hangat. Ia pun ikut merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh istri dan anaknya. Menenggelamkan kedua tubuh mungil itu dalam dada bidangnya.

"Bogoshipo Baekhyunnie."

"Nado, Daehyunnie."

Daehyun mencium puncak kepala istri dan anaknya secara bergantian lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Daehyun bahagia dengan hidupnya. Bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya dan bidadari cantiknya. Sudah cukup. Daehyun tidak butuh yang lebih dari ini. Daehyun tidak ingin menjadi serakah akan kebahagiaan. Jadi Daehyun tidak ingin meminta apapun lagi. Cukup dengan ia bisa selalu bersama keluarga kecilnya, maka Daehyun sudah sangat bahagia.

**The End**

**Words : 2.670**

**Publised : 10/06/2014**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Gimanaaaaaaaa? Sekali-kali bikin cerita tanpa masalah. Cerita yang ngalir gitu aja. **

**Ide FF ini tuh aku dapat setelah nonton MV BAP – Where Are You ? What Are You Doing? Astagaaaa Daehyunnya keren banget. aku melting sendiri. belum lagi lagunya yang asyik gitu. Aku suka kalau Bap bawa lagu dengan genre begini, engga yang ribut-ribut kayak biasanya.*Plakk... Lagu BAP kesukaanku setelah Coffee Shop. #Abaikan**

**Udah dari dulu banget aku mau bikin FF tentang Hyun's Family. Mengingat ada sebuah kebetulan yang ga di sengaja karena tiga-tiganya biasku. Hehehe~ Biasku Daehyun di BAP, lalu Baekhyun di EXO, dan Taehyung di BTS.#Maaf-Ga-Penting. aku juga suka Bambam di Got7*Oke! Salah fokus.**

**Lama banget ga ngetik. Aku udah libur nih jadi bakal aktif bikin cerita lagi. Anggap saja ini hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf karena hiatusku yang terlalu lama. FF lainnya bakal mulai aku lanjut. Di tunggu yaa...**

**Abis baca, wajib REVIEW ya ! Kalau engga, nanti aku ga mau buat FF lagi*Loh... engga deng. Aku bercanda. hehehehe**


End file.
